criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Playing With My Heart Strings
Playing With My Heart Strings is the sixty-third case of Criminal Case and the sixty-third case of Warrenville. It takes place in Emerald Vale, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot The team headed for the old puppetry theater after discovering the Ravagers and Demons were operating there. But upon arriving, they ended up finding the place cleared out for the most part. On top of that, they discover the body of puppeteer Volkhardt Blecher, turned into a lifesize puppet and hanging from the rafters of the stage. They began by suspecting thug Luca De Luca, Demons gangster Skyler Wyatt, and prostitute Hazel Dunn. Eventually they got word that the new leader of the Ravagers was in the interrogation room and wanted to speak with them. They eventually met with the Ravagers new leader, Slade Knox, who informed the team that he didn't like anyone snooping around regardless of who they were and to back off. But the team informed him they would be continuing their investigation and decided to put Slade in a holding cell for the time being until the murder investigation was done. Along the way, they also suspected conspiracy theorist Frankie Rocha. Along the way they found out Hazel had done some "service" for the victim recently, but he ended up paying too little and she needed more money to pay her employer ever since she began working for the Demons. On top of that, Luca had spotted the victim around and had assaulted him into leaving, as he didn't want anyone spying on the Ravagers. Knowing both gangs were populating the place, the team got worried they'd begin fighting, and Luke later came by with news that the gangs were indeed about to brawl on their crime scene. After breaking up the gangsters, they learned from Skyler that she tried to seduce the victim into not reporting their activities, only for it to end up failing. Slade also had history with the victim reporting him for drug dealing, and though he managed to beat the charge, he was still mad at Volkhardt for it. Plus Frankie believed the victim was out to get him, though the team had trouble thinking if he actually was or it was just Frankie's paranoia. The team later arrested Luca for the murder. Luca tried to push it towards other gangsters, but eventually had enough and said he had to kill someone. He explained that he had wanted to get higher up in the gang for a long time, calling himself a loyal member, and figured the best way to do so was to take out the puppeteer who'd had caused problems for them in the past. When he saw him in the theater again, he pounced on him and sliced him apart with the hacksaw, later reconfiguring his body into a puppet to present to the gang later until the police showed up. The team later talked to Alice, and she informed them he's showing the same signs of insanity shown by Flora Bell, Nevin Rodgers and Zenobia Cebulska; indicating he's high on the Spice drug. Knowing it has a long term affect on one's mind, the team presented these findings at his trial, which caused Judge Blackwell to sentence Luca to life in Warrenville's psychological asylum where he'd get the treatment he needs and be kept away from society. Following Luca's trial, the player decided to bring Lydia up to speed on what happened, and fearing this drug may end up being used on a much worser scale, she decided to look back at every case the player worked on thus far for any leads on the Spice shipments. Then she came across a case the player worked on back in Port de Gallo, where an escaped prisoner was murdered by his his girlfriend, who happened to not only be a black market affiliate, but showed a heavy psychopathic nature even trying to kill the player. She sent Jack Patton along with the player to look into it, and confirmed she had taken the drug, but it was still in her system, leading them to suspect either it lasts a long time, or someone is still giving it to them on the inside. They confronted the gang leader Slade about the drug after finding even more of it, but he refused to say anything and ran off with the gang before they could detain him. Meanwhile, Isabel thought to speak with Frankie, hoping to get something out of him in between his ramblings, and managed to discover some of the gangsters were in fact shipping drugs all over the city. They later found the map that detailed their shipments, one in particular to a military boot camp set up nearby. Skyler didn't know much, but said they had delivered the most drugs to that location on Willy's orders. Knowing the boot camp was receiving a lot of drugs from the gangs, they decided to investigate and see why the gangs and black market have an interest in the place. Summary Victim *'Volkhardt Blecher' (Turned into a puppet, hanging atop the stage) Murder Weapon *'Hacksaw' Killer *'Luca De Luca' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows mechanics *This suspect listens to heavy metal music *This suspect is a Spice user Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has stubble Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows mechanics *This suspect listens to heavy metal music *This suspect is a Spice user Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect listens to heavy metal music *This suspect is a Spice user Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows mechanics *This suspect listens to heavy metal music *This suspect is a Spice user Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows mechanics *This suspect listens to heavy metal music *This suspect is a Spice user Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has stubble Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics *The killer listens to heavy metal music *The killer is a Spice user *The killer weighs at least 160 lbs *The killer has stubble Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Old Puppetry Theater (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Device, Knife) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Examine Broken Device (Results: MP3 Player) *Analyze MP3 Player (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to heavy metal music) *Examine Knife (Results: Owner's Initials; New Suspect: Luca De Luca) *Ask Luca about the murder *Investigate Dressing Room (Clues: Makeup Kit, Envelope) *Analyze Faded Envelope (Results: Instructions; New Suspect: Skyler Wyatt) *Talk to Skyler about her instructions *Examine Makeup Kit (Results: Locket; New Suspect: Hazel Dunn) *Question Hazel about her presence in the gang's hideout *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what Slade has to say to you (Profile Updated: Slade knows mechanics and listens to heavy metal music) *Investigate Back Entrance (Clues: Newspaper Clipping, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Results: Puppet Controller) *Analyze Puppet Controller (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Spice user) *Investigate Costume Rack (Clues: Trunk, Brass Knuckles) *Examine Bloody Brass Knuckles (Results: Blood) *Examine Blood (Results: Victim's Blood) *Confront Luca on his assault of the victim (Profile Updated: Luca knows mechanics and listens to heavy metal music and is a Spice user) *Examine Trunk (Results: Letter) *Analyze Letter (12:00:00) *Interrogate Hazel about her latest service (Profile Updated: Hazel listens to heavy metal and is a Spice user) *Examine Faded Newspaper Clipping (Results: Gossip Article; New Suspect: Frankie Rocha) *Ask Frankie why he's at the gang's hideout (Profile Updated: Frankie knows mechanics) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Ask Skyler about her remark about the victim (Profile Updated: Skyler knows mechanics and listens to heavy metal music) *Investigate Front Row (Clues: Puppet, Police Report) *Examine Police Report (Results: Slade's Previous Arrest) *Confront Slade on the victim reporting him (Profile Updated: Slade is a Spice user) *Examine Puppet (Results: Orange Powder) *Analyze Orange Powder (9:00:00; Profile Updated: Frankie is a Spice user) *Talk to Frankie about his puppet of the victim (Profile Updated: Skyler is a Spice user; Frankie listens to heavy metal music) *Investigate Dumpster (Clues: Mound of Trash, Bloody Hacksaw) *Examine Bloody Hacksaw (Results: Blood; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 160 lbs) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00) *Examine Mound of Trash (Results: Leather Sack) *Analyze Leather Sack (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has stubble) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Blackest Night (3/7) Blackest Night (3/7) *Bring Lydia up to speed on the investigation *Analyze Black Market Files (9:00:00) *Confront Olivia Eastham (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Analyze Olivia's Blood (6:00:00) *Investigate Back Entrance (Clues: Metal Chest) *Examine Metal Chest (Results: Bags of Spice) *Confront Slade about the Spice (Rewards: Ravagers Bandana) *See if Frankie knows anything *Investigate Dressing Room (Clues: Map of Warrenville) *Examine Faded Map (Results: Drug Route) *Analyze Drug Route (30:00) *See if Skyler can tell anything about the drug route (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Emerald Vale Cases (Warrenville)